Je ne cesserai de t'aimer
by Mio et Eva
Summary: L'amour et l'hiver ne sont pas tellement différents si on y réfléchit bien : aussi froid l'un que l'autre, ils mouillent tout deux nos yeux bien que différemment. C'est bien simple : eux deux, je les hais. Et toi, je t'aime. Un petit OS très merdique, et très guimauve, sur un couple trop peu connu selon moi. Attention, c'est du shonen-aï. (Oh, infamie! O.O)


Me voici avec un deuxième OS, sur l'hiver. Comment ça, l'été commence à peine? Ben je sais, c'est pour se rafraichir! Contrairement à mon autre écrit, il finit bien celui-là… Eh oui, je peux être gentille !

_Suzuno : Alors pourquoi diable ne l'es-tu pas avec moi ?_

Chut toi, retourne au paradis ! è_é

_Suzuno : Mais euh, méchante…_

Non, j'aurai très bien pu t'envoyer en enfer ! De toute façon, je dois encore le retravailler, ton OS.

Bref, penchons nous plutôt du côté de cet OS ci.

**Titre : Je ne cesserai de t'aimer**

**Auteur : Beeeeen, c'est moi. Je pense.**

**Genre : Guimauve, c'est un genre ? Sinon, y a romance, sounen-aï alors si vous aimez pas, rien ne vous oblige à lire.**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas (QUI à dit heureusement !?), ses personnages non plus. Seule l'histoire ci dessous est de moi, et l'écrire ne me rapporte pas d'argent (Non, ne dites pas heureusement, ça je sais le faire toute seule…)**

**Pairing: Minamisawa x Kurama**

* * *

J'ai horreur de l'hiver. Il fait froid, humide et les arbres sont tous morts. On ne voit pas le soleil à cause des nuages, on dérape sur les rues verglacées et on retrouve des bonshommes de neige à chaque coin de rue, avec leurs horribles sourires qui me filent des frissons. Eux, quelle tronche ils tirent ! C'est à se demander s'ils savent que le moindre rayon de soleil en a après leur vie. Mes camarades de classe sont ravis : pour eux, hiver signifie neige, et neige signifie batailles sauvages à cause desquelles je rentre chaque soir trempé à la maison, et me fait engueuler par la femme de ménage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit elle ? Que c'est par gaité de cœur que je me retrouve glacé jusqu'aux os ?

Bon, il est vrai que l'hiver n'a pas que des mauvais côtés : la beauté du paysage enneigé, une bonne tasse de thé devant la télévision… Ce serait de la mauvaise foi de dire que cela non plus, je ne l'apprécie pas. Pour tout dire, ce qui me débecte* VRAIMENT, en hiver, ce sont les fêtes. Décembre surtout. Noël, on se retrouve en famille… je déteste particulièrement ces réunions qui chez moi, sont aussi glaciales que le temps. C'est à celui qui étend le plus sa richesse, qui réussit le mieux dans la vie, qui est gagnant. Pouah.

Février n'est pas mal non plus. Le 14, sans personne à aimer, même pas ces idiotes qui me fixent d'un regard dégoulinant de niaiserie et me font gerber en cachette, tout comme l'indigestion carabinée de chocolat que je me tape après… Fait maison ? Tu parles ! Beaucoup trop cuit oui !

Il fut un temps où l'hiver ne me déplaisait pas autant. Dans mon ancien lycée, lorsque tous les soirs, nous rentrions ensemble, je me souviens que j'adorais particulièrement le charrier, lui et ses joues rougies par le froid, souvent cachées par une écharpe épaisse tricotée par je ne sais quel membre de sa famille. Il se mettait alors en colère et tentait de ne plus m'adresser la parole. Cinq minutes s'écoulaient alors, l'un tentant de rester digne, l'autre retenant une crise de fou rire. Tôt ou tard, nous repartions dans un grand débat qui pouvait aussi bien évoquer le dernier devoir en math que la fonte des glaces en Antarctique.

J'ai bien peur de ne plus jamais retrouver ces discussions avec lui qui me réchauffaient le cœur : bien que nous nous voyons encore de temps en temps malgré le fait que je prenne un autre chemin pour rentrer, il est distant avec moi et évite de croiser mon regard. Ce n'est pas si étonnant : après tout, même si mes anciens amis semblent plutôt avoir accepté ma « trahison », je les ai quand même laissés tomber. Bien que je ne regrette pas ma décision, je ne peux empêcher de laisser pointer une once de culpabilité en les croisant… un peu de jalousie aussi.

Après tout, qui suis-je donc pour critiquer le mauvais temps, moi, celui qui les a trahis ? Je ne suis qu'un idiot dans un parc au beau milieu du Japon, les deux fesses collées à mon banc sur lequel je viens de temps en temps me poser, regardant les flocons tomber du ciel dans une véritable valse blanche.

Ce parc, c'est tous les hivers que j'y viens. L'année dernière encore, j'y allais avec lui. C'est d'ailleurs ici que je l'ai rencontré, lui qui n'était alors qu'un enfant parmi tant d'autres à mes yeux. Nous étions les seuls à rester toute la journée, cause aux parents trop souvent indisponibles qui n'avaient pas peur de laisser leurs gosses sans surveillance, dans un parc à quelques rues seulement de la maison. Après tout, il est bien connu que notre quartier est calme et sécurisé.

Je me souviens qu'il était déjà de petite taille pour son âge, et se braquait à chaque allusion ou rétorquait avec acidité. C'est lui qui m'a adressé la parole en premier. Lui, le gamin aux grands yeux et aux cheveux d'un étonnant bleu clair pour une peau bronzée, m'a demandé pourquoi je restais seul sur mon banc au lieu de venir jouer au ballon avec lui. C'est ce que j'ai fait, et Kurama Norihito devint mon premier ami.

Devant ses sourires innocents, j'aurais dû me méfier, ne pas emprunter un chemin que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre : il était clair que je finirai par me perdre. Or, la vie est cruelle et mon cœur encore plus, on ne peut pas ramasser l'eau renversée.

Les souvenirs ne font que jaillir, s'enlacent et se déchirent parmi ce carnaval de particules froides, ajoutant un peu de couleur dans ce paysage noir et blanc qui ne fait que m'enfoncer. D'agacement devant la faiblesse de mon cœur trop lourd, en surcharge de sentiment, je souffle sur mes mains dans l'espoir de leur rendre un peu de chaleur, qui s'estompe aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

Premier ami, premier amour qui ne le saura sans doute jamais… Les idiots qui tentent de se débarrasser de leur attachement pour ceux qu'ils aiment apprendront tout comme moi bien vite que « s'_il difficile de se tuer soi-même, tuer ses propres sentiments relève de l'impossible »._

Face à l'amour si cruel, nous ne sommes que des hommes incapables, des fourmis face à l'éléphant.

Mes pensées dérivent : de l'hiver, je suis passé à lui, et de lui, je suis passé à l'amour… L'amour et l'hiver ne sont pas tellement différents si on y réfléchit bien : aussi froid l'un que l'autre, ils mouillent tous deux nos yeux bien que différemment.

C'est bien simple : eux deux, je les hais.

Et lui, je l'aime.

Ici, dans cet univers blanc où le brouillard se lève, où toute trace de mon existence disparaît peu à peu, ma conscience s'efface tout comme mes traces de pas englouties par la neige qui se dépose petit à petit.

J'aperçois à peine les contours des arbres pourtant proches, et si mon esprit tente qu'il en soit de même pour mon souvenir de lui, mon cœur prie pour garder son image intacte jusqu'à ma mort.

_« L'un hurle pour oublier, l'autre se tait pour se souvenir, et je ne sais pas lequel écouter chanter : Obstination ou Naïveté ? »_

Déchiré en deux, consumé par un feu ardent, attaqué par le froid mordant, je me demande si ceci est ma réalité : peut-être que ma vie douloureuse est mensongère, peut-être que ma vérité se trouve autre part que dans ce monde blanc et vide qu'est mon être…

_Même consumé par les flammes les plus puissantes_

_Recouvert par la neige cruellement froide_

_Éparpillé entre les cendres grises et volantes_

_Anéanti doucement par la noyade_

_Jamais, au grand jamais mon être_

_Ne cesserai de t'aimer_

Dans ce silence et dans ce bruit mêlés, où le vent gronde et la neige étouffe, mes oreilles engourdies parviennent à capter des bruits de pas étrangement familier qui s'éloignent… à moins qu'ils ne se rapprochent ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus et ne fais que me perdre… Si seulement un rayon de soleil venait à percer la tempête !

Une voix lointaine m'appelle, si chaude et rassurante qu'elle paraîtrait réelle…

- ... Shi!

Étonné, seul sur mon banc je relève doucement la tête… Est-ce bien mon prénom que l'on vient de crier ? Mes yeux fixent cet écran blanc en quête d'une réponse, et une silhouette à peine visible apparaît alors en tranchant mes questions sans réponses.

Peu à peu, je reconnais avec une surprise douloureuse cette personne qui s'approche, celui qui me hante sur ce banc gelé et dont le visage ne cesse de m'apparaître.

-Norihito ...?

Ses pas le mènent alors jusqu'à mon banc où il s'arrête, essoufflé. Je suis agacé par l'ironie du sort : ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai à lever les yeux pour le voir. Lui debout dans l'ignorance, moi assis dans ma douleur.

Il reprend alors une de ses adorables manies et secoue la tête, comme pour éloigner un ennemi invisible que seul lui peut voir. Je remarque alors, dans ma stupeur de le voir ici, devant moi, son écharpe verte difforme et ses joues rougies, comme avant.

Il me sourit d'un air gêné, ce qui ne fait que me surprendre davantage. Pour le coup, je ne remarque pas sa main cachée dans son dos**.

-Enfin… J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas ici !

-Pourquoi, tu me cherchais ? Tu… Comment savais-tu que je serai ici d'abord ?

Je dois bien l'avouer, le voir me sourire me transperce le cœur, tout comme cela le réchauffe. À mes mots, il rougit encore plus, si cela est possible. Je croirais voir une tomate sur pattes.

-Heu… Je savais que tu serais là, tu viens toujours ici ce jour de l'année… Ne… ne vas pas croire que j'y prête attention ou quoique ce soit hein !

Là, ma curiosité est piquée. Mes pensées moroses et philosophiques se sont envolées comme chaque fois que je parle avec lui, et il a toute mon attention. Il est vrai que je me rends ici un jour bien spécifique, mais pourquoi diable voulait-il me voir ?

-Je dois t'avouer que je ne vois absolument pas où tu veux en venir.

Je reste calme, même si en mon intérieur, je bouillonne. Lui, il trépigne sur place pour se réchauffer en affichant un air mi-intimidé, mi-mécontent. Il finit alors par dévoiler ce qui se cache derrière son dos : un petit paquet mal emballé dans du papier journal qu'il me fourre dans les mains tout en évitant mon regard. Il bredouille tellement que je n'arrive à comprendre qu'un léger « pour toi » de sa part. Stupéfait, je déballe une écharpe douce au toucher, semblable à la sienne mais d'une couleur bordeaux.

Mon ami reprend son souffle et parviens à articuler, d'une voix à peu près audible :

-Je me souviens que tu n'aimais pas trop les chocolats alors… Joyeuse Saint Valentin !

Avant que j'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se penche vers moi et me dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, si fragile que j'ai peur d'avoir rêvé. Il s'éloigne ensuite de moi et me fixe, appréhendant visiblement ma réaction.

Celle-ci tarde un peu, mais j'ai à dire pour ma défense que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me fais embrasser par la personne sur laquelle je fantasme depuis des mois.

J'opte finalement pour une attitude sûre de moi, comme je sais si bien le faire.

-Et tu appelles ça embrasser ?

-Quoi !? Je n'ai jamais dit que…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je me lève et l'attire contre moi et l'entraine dans un baiser fougueux. Le vent hurle et la neige fouette, le monde pourrait tomber que je ne le lâcherais pas. Lui, qui tente de reprendre son souffle dans mon cou. J'en profite pour approcher ma bouche de son oreille et lui glisser doucement quelques mots qui le firent rougir.

Je déteste toujours l'hiver. Disons qu'il a réussi à me faire apprécier l'Amour… et la Saint-Valentin.

_« Ce monde pourrait tomber, que je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. __Aishiteru***__, mon amour »_

FIN

* * *

*: Si si, ça existe comme mot.

**: ATTENTION ATSU, UN COUTEAU! °O°

***: Je t'aime, en japonnais

D'accord, c'est nul. Je l'avoue. Et je poste.

_Mio : Quelle intelligence… -'  
_

Je sais, merci. Sinon pour les tomates, visez pas en pleine figure s'il vous plaît : ça fait mal.

Au pire, donnez votre avis dans les reviews, ça aide à s'améliorer! (Plus que les tomates en tout cas)

P.S: Non, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir posté... Ou du moins, pas encore.


End file.
